1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette storing case, and more particularly to an improvement of a magnetic tape cassette storing case which is used to store an audio magnetic tape cassette.
2. Related Art
A magnetic tape cassette for audio devices is generally put in a magnetic tape cassette storing case (hereinafter referred to merely as "a storing case", when applicable) when stored.
The magnetic tape cassette (hereinafter referred to merely as "a cassette", when applicable) has one or more front openings into which, for instance, when it is loaded in a recording and reproducing device, the magnetic head is inserted. The cassette has a magnetic tape which is loaded in it in such a manner as to travel along the inside of the front openings. In order to prevent foreign particles or dust from entering into the cassette through the front openings, the storing case is used. Moreover, the storing case is used for protection of the magnetic tape laid along the front openings and for protection of the entire cassette.
FIG. 4 shows a fundamental structure of a conventional storing case. The storing case 41 comprises: a cover member 42 having a pocket 44 into which the front end portion of the cassette 20 which includes the aforementioned front openings is inserted; and a casing member 45 with a pair of rotation preventing protrusions 47 which are inserted into shaft inserting holes 22 formed in the cassette 20. The casing member 45 has support pins extended towards each other from the inner surfaces of its right and left walls. The support pins are engaged with through-holes formed in the right and left walls of the pocket 44, so that the cover member 42 and the casing member 45 can be swung about the support pins, to open and close the storing case.
A storing case which requires a smaller stock space than the above-described storing case has been disclosed, for instance, by Unexamined Japanese Utility Patent Applications (OPI) Nos. Sho. 60-163279 and Sho. 63-52782 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
The storing case is designed as follows: The cassette is put in the storing case in such a manner that it is opposite in the direction of insertion to the above-described conventional storing case; that is, the thicker portion of the cassette (hereinafter referred to as "a cassette thicker portion or a thicker portion or a thickened portion", when applicable) is positioned on the side of the front openings. In order to receive the cassette thicker portion, recesses are formed in the upper and lower walls of the storing case. This will be described with reference to FIG. 5 in more detail which shows an improved storing case disclosed by the aforementioned Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No. 52782/1988. The storing case 51, as shown in FIG. 5, includes a cover member 52 with a pocket 54 and a casing member 55 which is pivotally coupled to the cover member 52 in a similar manner to that shown in FIG. 4. The cover member 52 and the casing member 55 have major walls 53 and 56, respectively, which cover the upper and lower surfaces of the cassette when the latter is put in the storing case. Recesses 8 and 58 for receiving the cassette thicker portion 21 are formed in the walls 53 and 56, respectively.
Owing to this structure, the storing case shown in FIG. 5 is much smaller in thickness than the one shown in FIG. 4. Hence, the stock space required for storing the case shown in FIG. 5 is smaller than that required for storing the case shown in FIG. 4. Furthermore, the reduced size renders this case far more practical to use as a portable storing case.
The inventor has conducted intensive research on the conventional storing cases shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, and found that they still have problems to be solved or improved.
The problems are as follows: For instance, in the situation where the cassette is put in the storing case shown in FIG. 4, in order to close the cover member 42, the front end portion of the cassette must be inserted into the pocket 44. On the other hand, the storing case 51 shown in FIG. 5 suffers from the following difficulties: If the front end portion of the cassette is forcibly inserted into the pocket 54, then it becomes impossible to close the cover member 53, and at worst the pocket 54 may be broken. That is, in the conventional storing cases, the cassette inserting direction has been fixedly determined. Hence, if the cassette is erroneously inserted in the opposite direction, then it must be turned over to place it in the storing case. As such the conventional storing cases are not convenient in practical use. Furthermore, use of the storing case may result in damage of the cassette.
There is also available a storing case smaller in thickness which is designed as follows: In the case of this storing case, the cassette inserting direction is opposite to that of the storing case shown in FIG. 5. Almost all the major wall of the pocket 54 is removed as indicated by the phantom lines 19 so that its small portions remain merging with the right and left walls of the pocket, and recesses 58 are formed on the side of the pocket. With the storing case thus constructed, the cassette may be inserted not only in one predetermined direction but also in the opposite direction; that is, the cassette inserting direction may be mistaken. As a result, it is rather difficult to quickly and accurately insert the cassette into the storing case. That is, the storing case is lower in operability.